Etzli B'seder Gamur or Yiddisher Mazel
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Takes place after the events of both respective season finales, 6x23 For Better or For Worse and 5x13 Diamond Exchange. Post Pikuach Nefesh, but pre Bechirah Chafshit. Warning: Strong language


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"strongEtzli B'seder Gamur/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emWith me, things are completely okay./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"or/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"strongYiddisher Mazel/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emBad luck; literally "Jewish luck"/em/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"When they say Neal Caffrey knows everyone, that might be a slight over exaggeration. After all, he knew a good chunk of the world's population, but he'd never met everybody. He'd certainly never met the blond guard shouting in German when he began to come to after being knocked unconscious and taken to G-d know's where./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He groaned, trying to sit up, but the guard turned to yell at him in more incoherent German, the words too slopped together by the thick Russian accent./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Ich spreche Deutsch," he shouted back at the man, the pounding in his head becoming more persistent, "Ich spreche Russisch. Ich spreche Englisch verdammt, mutterficker!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The German speaking Russian made a face, one that made Neal think the man didn't know nearly as much German as he thought he did, before he left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Never knew you had that kind of mouth on you, Caffrey," a voice came coolly beside him. He glanced to the side and sure enough, the voice belonged to none other than Gordon Taylor. "Friends of yours?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I was kind of hoping they were friends of yours," Neal replied, looking around the cell like room to see who else might be there with them. A man, partially burned and unconscious in a ruined tux lay to the left of him. The man looked familiar, but not enough for Neal to conjure up a name for him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""That's Richard Castle, the writer." He pushed himself upright, trying to stop the way the world spun when he did. Gordon was next to him in a moment, placing his hand on his shoulder, helping to ground him. "Easy now."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Get back."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Whoa, just trying to help. No need to be so touchy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"But Neal wasn't listening to him. He moved over to the corner where there was a bucket placed there for their toilet, crawled really, and threw up. The taste was foul and the stench made him retch. He tried to move, but his head and stomach fought him over it, forcing him to loose the last bit of his breakfast. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I think I have a concussion."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Gordon snorted. "What are you? A doctor?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""No, but my brother was one." He moved back away, sitting on his haunches, holding his head. "Besides, don't have to be a doctor to know a head injury." Gordon tossed him a bottle of water and he drank it down greedily. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Castle groaned besides them, moving slightly. "Kate…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Kate… so Richard Castle had someone special and that's why he was dressed like he was heading for prom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I do. I do. I do," he muttered, still obviously more in his head than reality./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Please, you don't," Neal groaned, obviously in a bitter mood./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Castle frowned in his sleep, his head rolling to face the two men. "Kate?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""No."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"And in an instant, Castle was awake. "Who the hell are you?" he shouted, looking at the two men, looking like he was trying to fight the fight or flight instinct. Neal knew that look a little too well. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Gordon Taylor and this is Neal Caffrey. I'm afraid you've been kidnapped and so have we."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The German speaking Russian opened the door again. Instantly, Neal turned on him, even as the man set down some bottles of water./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Poshol na khuy, mudák. Súkin syn!" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The Russian looked startled at someone yelling at him in his own language. Another man looked over them, giving Neal a rather sick feeling. Castle didn't look too steady either after seeing the man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Tyson…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The man smirked at them, then the door slammed shut./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Who the hell was he?" Gordon demanded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Jerry Tyson. He's 3XK, the-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""The serial killer?" Neal lay his head back against his shoulders. "Great. What does 3XK want with us?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""To make me miserable. I was suppose to be at my wedding. But there was a car and then my car was on fire and…" The writer's voice trailed off, before it came back harder than before. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The other two men looked up, surprised. Neither had been expecting a mystery writer to be able to hold that much malice in his voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""You had the chance to kill a serial killer?" Gordon asked, semi-sarcastically./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I could have made the chance." He eyed both of them up, "Mossad and EYP, right?" They both stared at him. "I used to freelance for the CIA and NSA."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""How?" It was Gordon who spoke. Neal was in shock of being made by a mystery writer of all people./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""He curses in German with an Israeli accent and you try too hard to cover up your accent." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Neal brought a hand over his face in disbelief./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"It was some time later before the door opened again and a more familiar face appeared. He wanted to hate her, mostly because he did hate her, but he also wanted to beat the hell out of her if he could stand steady./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Rachel?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""You know her?" Neal looked at Gordon. Rachel smirked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Well, this is awkward. You see, Gordy and I used to be engaged." She ran the tip of her gun along the suave conman's throat. "That was, until he tried to turn me in." She pistol whipped him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Sweetheart," Gordon groaned, "You could have ruined my life style and my reputation. You were a risk."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yeah, well, we'll see what you say after the fun happens."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""What's with the Russians?" Neal asked her, glaring./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Apparently, they hate you. You killed their boss or something like that. Hey, they hate you and wanted to help. That's good enough for me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She strutted out of the cell, slamming the door behind her, but not before the man with her, the one Castle identified as 3XK, threw another dark haired man in the cell. The man fell to his knees before he looked up, looking around, before his eyes landed on Neal./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""You know, I'm really sick of being kidnapped because of you, Caffrey."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Good God, not another one!" Gordon exclaimed, still clutching his cheek./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yeah, well, I can't say I'm thrilled either," Neal muttered dryly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""The little guy can to me yesterday, asked if I had something to do with you going missing. Yeah, because after last time, I really want to kidnap you again."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Castle snorted. "Again? How many times have you gotten yourself kidnapped, Caffrey?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Occupational hazard. What's your excuse?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Unfortunately, the same. And we know his excuse is for pissing off the crazy girl. But why's he here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""More than likely because the universe hates me," Keller muttered, looking in disgust at the door before he started shouting, "For the last time, people! Caffrey and I are not friends! Will everyone please stop kidnapping me because of him?" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A gleeful chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I can't even begin to guess who he works for," Castle muttered dryly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Himself," Neal supplied, attempting to stand with the help of the wall. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Next time you get yourself kidnapped, Caffrey, leave me out of it. I was perfectly happy with my prison cell and my cigars."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Neal glared at Keller. "I'm sorry. My ex-girlfriend is a psychopath."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yeah, so I've heard."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Everyone was silent after that./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""So we ambush them, right? You take the girl, he takes the Russian, and I'll take Tyson."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""And what about me?" Keller asked Castle, looking like he'd been slighted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Well, I'm sure Tyson's girlfriend's here somewhere. You can take her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Neal rolled his eyes. It was a bad sign when you'd been somewhere long enough that your concussion was starting to feel better. It was bad enough the shear amount of people involved in this, or the fact that the FBI probably thought he'd run. Poor Castle's fiancée was probably going to kill him. Keller would get stuck in a metal box somewhere in hopes of stopping him from being kidnapped by people looking to kidnap Neal. And in all of this, he was surprised his father hadn't shown up to ruin his life more. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""We've got to get their guns away from them when they first get in the cell."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Neal snorted as Castle raised his eyebrows. "Afraid your ex will hit you again with it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""You should be more afraid of what your girlfriend will do."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Castle smiled wistfully. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Footsteps sounded outside the door. The four men jumped up, each alert and prepared to fight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The door creaked open and all hell broke loose./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Three days./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She was supposed to be married three days ago./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"How could everything have gotten so screwed up?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"It'd been three days since Castle had… had what? Died, been kidnapped, went missing on the way to their wedding, his car burnt on the side of the road. For all she and the rest of the PD knew, he could have been burn to death in the car./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The phone rang and she picked it up out of habit, expecting another sympathy caller./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Detective Beckett?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yes. Who is this?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""This is Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI." FBI? Oh God! Had they found Castle, in a ditch somewhere? Was his murder really the work of Bracken or even Tyson? "We found him, er- he found us."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Him?" What did he mean 'he found them?'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Your fiancé, Richard Castle, he's alive. He's in the FBI office now. He was kidnapped by Jerry Tyson, Rachel Turner, and Kelly Nieman. Tyson's body was found at the warehouse where he and a few others were being held, along with Turner. I heard that you were the detective on the 3XK case and I thought you might like some closure on that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"But she hadn't heard anything he said after the first sentence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""He's alive?" she whispered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"There was a pause on the other end of the phone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yes. He's in the FBI offices. If you want, I could arrange for a car to pick you-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""No, I'm on my way!" Kate yelled, grabbing her keys as she started to run out the door of her apartment. Castle was alive./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Keller's getting parole because he keeps getting kidnapped in prison. Something about the state feels it's safe for him to be outside."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Neal snorted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""This is the second set of dead bodies where Keller's been kidnapped. I think he killed them."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""He didn't kill them. I did. Self defense," Neal told Peter gently, like that explained everything. He was watching through the window to the bullpen, where a brunette was rushing in to hug and kiss Castle desperately. He supposed that was Castle's Kate. The two were talking and he imagined them making new wedding plans. "I would have thought you'd been in D.C. by now."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Couldn't. I declined the job there when they declined your release." Peter flipped a folder closed. "That won't be necessary now though. They decided they have to set you free. You helped to bring 3XK to justice. Hell, they want to give you a commendation."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I'll pass. I never was much for awards."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He was quiet, much too quiet for Peter's liking. "Neal? If you need anybody to talk to..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""That's okay. I've got someone. They're good."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"But he was still quiet and it felt all wrong./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Hey Peter? Go down to D.C. Go be with Elizabeth. Diana and Jones, they'll be fine and you know it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""What about you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Once I'm off this," he gestured to his leg, "I'm leaving New York. I've outlasted my welcome here. It's time I move on."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""El will come back for this, you know. We'll have a party./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rossabi knocked on the door before opening it. "Neal, call for you next door."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Thanks. Is it-?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""If you're going to ask if it's a scary blonde woman who just had a kid, then yes."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Thanks. I'll be right over there." Rossabi nodded and left. "I should really take that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Downstairs, Keller was handcuffed to a chair. Gordon was making faces at the coffee. Diana was talking to Jones. Things were simple here. If he took the call, things would never be simple again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He walked next door and picked up the phone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Hello Joan, this is Navon Chait."/p 


End file.
